


Puppet Master

by Lemonayde



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Puppeteer, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonayde/pseuds/Lemonayde
Summary: JJ has been stuck alone in his theater for quite some time...he finally gets a visitor.





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unedited because I'm not too fond of how it turned out, but I hope you enjoy! :) Tw for some slight abuse

JJ's theatre was quiet...of course it was was quiet. It was always quiet. 

He'd been in here all alone for quite a while, after all. 365 days to be exact. 365 days of quiet, stinging loneliness. 365 days of nothing to keep him occupied but the finger puppets scattered around and the string-like chains wrapped firmly around his wrist, so tight he could feel them almost cutting into his skin.

JJ may never have been fond of noise before, but a whole year of silence? He was beginning to wonder if he was going crazy because of it .

That's why when the sound of a door opening filled the room, his heart skipped a beat. From fear or hope he wasn't sure. The echoing of footsteps followed, and vaguely, JJ realized this was his chance. His chance to leave, to go back to life how he had wanted it. He could be happy.

Signing frantically, praying to whoever was out there that this was someone who could help, JJ stood up.

'Help me.'

'Help me.'

'Help-'

"Quit flailing around, will ya?" A familiar voice, cutting and shrill with the glitches between the words, caused JJ's heart to drop. He backed up as far as he could go, feeling the strings on his wrists tighten as he pulled against the constraints. 

Not him.

Not again.

"Aw, look at you! So scared already. We haven't even begun the show." The glitch demon finally stepped into view, head twitching to the side as he smiled and flourished out his hands. "It's been a while, JJ! You know what today is, right?"

'Fuck you.' JJ signed, over and over. Warm tears flooded the corners of his eyes, slipping down his cheeks. Anti merely laughed.

"Now there's no need for crude gestures. I'm here to celebrate!" Anti stalked forward, the grin on his face stretching unnaturally wide. "It's your birthday, JJ! They're expecting a video from you. Let's give the people what they want, eh? " 

Before JJ can move to respond, he feels his hands move on their own accord. Or, well, what he thought was their own accord, until he saw what Anti was doing with his own hands. 

Each movement he made, JJ copied. Unwillingly. He tried desperately to sign for him to stop, yet all he earned was a slap in the face by his own hand. 

"Stop fighting." The demon reprimanded, sounding annoyed. 

JJ stopped, and Anti smiled, genuine, at his fear inspired obedience. He stood up straighter, JJ following in suite, before dipping into a deep bow. When he snapped his head up, JJ did as well, his gaze trapped within Anti's sinister eyes as he spoke.

"Very good. We have some work to do."


End file.
